Rahab
Rahab 'was a major character in the [[Legacy of Kain|''Legacy of Kain series]], 'first introduced in ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver ''and also featuring in Soul Reaver 2.'' Initially born as a human in the Sarafan era, Rahab rose to become one of the prolific Sarafan Inquisitors of the Sarafan Brotherhood. Rahab perished in battle (fighting against time travelling Wraith Raziel) five centuries prior to the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain ''and was resurrected as a vampire by Kain a milennium after his death as the fourth raised of the six Vampire Lieutenants. Rahab raised his own clan, the Rahabim, who participated in the conquest of humanity. In Kain's Empire, Rahab was one of the leading 'Council', but he did nothing to prevent his vampire 'brother' Raziel 's execution. After Raziel returned as a wraith, Rahab was the third of his former brothers that he faced (and fourth boss overall). Rahab and his clan were also significant for their overcoming of the traditional weakness to water, developing the ability to swim. Rahab is voiced by Neil Ross. Biography Human Life Sarafan era (Soul Reaver 2) Rahab was born as a human at some point in the Sarafan era. He would go on to join the Sarafan Brotherhood, eventually reaching the highly respected rank of Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor. Despite being one of the order's elite, Rahab was not involved in the assassination of Janos Audron, which was carried out by at Janos Audron's aerie by the Human Sarafan Inquisitors Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Zephon and Melchiah (the group having been led to Janos by a time travelling Wraith Raziel from the [[Soul Reaver era|''Soul Reaver era]]). Tearing out the Heart of Darkness from Janos' chest and taking the Reaver blade, the Sarafan retreated to their stronghold. Janos' murder had dire consequences for Rahab, as the Wraith Raziel followed the Inquisitors back to the Sarafan Stronghold to avenge Janos' death and reclaim The Heart of Darkness, attackingSarafan Strongholdthe Stronghold at the same time as Vorador's legendary attack on the circle (at the same location and with the same motivation). In the chaos, Wraith Raziel was able to recover the Reaverthe Reaver and shortly afterward Rahab confronted the Wraith Raziel , along with his brother Dumah , in the 'Sanctuary' area of the stronghold, telling Raziel that (to reach the Heart of Darkness) "You'll have to get through us first". As the Reaver had made him virtually invincible, Raziel was able to easily kill Rahab (along with Dumah), see also Rahab and Dumah. Rahab was entombed with the other 'martyr' Sarafan Inquisitors for a millennium in the Tomb of the Sarafan. Vampire Unlife Post-Blood Omen 2 era When Kain discovered a method of creating vampires for himself, he raised the six Sarafan martyrs to serve as his vampire sons; breathing part of his soul into them to 'snare their souls' and reanimate their corpses (but keeping them ignorant of their previous human lives); Rahab was likely the fourth of the six to be raised. Presumably following Kain's method, each of his new lieutenants raised their own vampires, giving birth to the vampire clans (with Rahab raising the Rahabim) and providing Kain with an army with which to conquer Nosgoth. In Kain's New Empire, Rahab was one of the members of the council which ruled Nosgoth, with Kain their only master. Rahab served Kain and the council for roughly a thousand years and over the centuries Rahab gained many new gifts along with his 'evolution', developing basic 'gills' and gradually begining to develop an immunity to the traditional Nosgothic Vampires weakness to water. Rahab was present at the council meeting where Raziel revealed his wings and he also witnessed Raziel's execution at the Abyss. Vampire Unlife (Evolved) Soul Reaver era Over time, Nosgoth slowly became a wastleland, Kain's Empire declined and the clans scattered, with Rahab (and the Rahabim) becoming amphibious and overcoming their weakness to water; they learnt to swim and retreated to their territory in half-submerged Drowned Abbey. Rahab himself would eventually devolve into a shark-like sea creature. But the clan's immunity to water would come at a cost of an extreme sensitivity to sunlight. When Raziel returned five centuries later, he passed through the Tomb of the Sarafan and using the Telekinetic Force Projectile he was able to enter the Drowned Abbey. Carefully negotiating the waterways (which would still have dissolved Raziel's own Material manifestation), Raziel made his way through the Drowned Abbey and assailed by the 'cobra-like' Rahabim, Raziel was eventually able to locate Rahab's chambers. Raziel confronted his 'younger brother' with the revelation that they had once been Sarafan, but Rahab was unconcerned, believing Kain had "saved them... from themselves". Rahab confirmed his loyalty to Kain and that he still spoke with their master; indeed Kain had already warned Rahab of Raziel's return. Raziel fought Rahab, attempting to remain on one of several platforms as Rahab shot projectiles at Raziel to knock him into the water. Eventually Raziel was able to exploit Rahab's weakness to sunlight, using the Telekinetic Force Projectile to destroy all of the stained glass windows in Rahab's chamber and allowing the sunlight to stream into Rahab's Chamber, killing him (see also Rahab (boss)). With Rahab's death, Raziel was able to consume his soul; gaining the swimming ability and preventing Raziel's Material manifestation from being dissolved by water. Gallery image:Mural-SarafanRahab.jpg|Sarafan Rahab Sarafan rahab.jpg Rahab-BoydLake.jpg SR1-intro-Vampire Rahab.png Rahab Evolved.jpg Symbol-Rahab.png Notes *During the development of ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'', Rahab had the codename "Aluka" or "Aluka Boss", Aluka being hebrew for 'leech' and has been used to describe mythical vampires in general. In biblical mythology, "Rahab" was "prince of the primeordial sea". *In the early beta version of ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' , Rahab's character model was noticeably different to its final incarnation - his head is more fishlike, and his body adopts a more greenish hue.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M9IfvbmESg&feature=related Soul Reaver Beta - Rahab Encounter at YouTube (by Raina Audron)] *The vampire Rahab and his clan, the Rahabim, were able to shoot a kind of projectile at Raziel, but these seemed to be different to the Telekinetic projectiles used by the Turelim (and Raziel himself); It has been suggested that given their aquatic nature the Rahabim may, in essence, 'spit' water at opponents in a manner used by several species of predatory fish. *Rahab's position as fourth of the six inquisitors is not explictly confirmed, presumably either he of his brother Dumah could be third, but video-game convention (in boss order) as well as Dumah physically dragging Raziel to the Abyss (along with Turel ) may imply Dumah's seniority over Rahab. *Some time before he killed Rahab, Raziel had learnt of he and Rahab's shared heritage as Sarafan Inquisitors, when he breached the Tomb of the Sarafan. Raziel initially held the Sarafan in high regard, but began to turn against them in ''Soul Reaver 2'' eventually going back in time and killing both his original human self and the original human Rahab; This ultimately means Raziel is responsible for both of Rahab's deaths. *The Human Sarafan Inquisitor Rahab featured in ''Soul Reaver 2'' , like some of his other brothes, shared some similarities to the vampire he would become; Rahab's armor was decorated with seahorses and he had a blue colour scheme. *In the Pre-Blood Omen era, the Human Rahab is memorialised along with his Sarafan Inquisitor brothers in the 'Chapter House' of the Sarafan Stronghold. *In ''Soul Reaver 2'', when Rahab dies, The Reaver , in it's blood-drinking state, can be seen to consume his blood. It does not consume his soul however (which quickly rises away); Raziel recognising that the Reaver is not consuming souls ultimately leads to his epiphany at the climax of ''Soul Reaver 2''. References others to be added See also * Rahabat Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Boss Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver Characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 Characters